ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Doppelgänger
Physical description: Completely black skin (or very dark grey), and glowing mono-colour eyes (no pupil or iris). Short hair, no particular style. They could change their eye colour in their “default” state, but it seen as immoral and unacceptable to do so. Very heavy in comparison to their body size, as there is a lot of extra mass for shapeshifting. Sometimes, if part of a group, they will create markings on their “default” skin to distinguish as part of that group, sort of like tattoos, or sometimes even accessories or armour. This was known as their “conduct”. Their appearance is largely based on their personality, which can change after absorbing other people’s. So one who often disguises as an elf would usually have pointed ears in their “default” form. History: One of the most hated races in the world, as someone you know could be replaced by a doppelgänger at any moment, and you wouldn’t even know it. It’s not paranoia if it’s real. Many times there have been doppelgänger hunts in cities, especially in human towns. Humans often have to pass “doppelgänger tests” when in high-leveled positions and jobs to make sure they haven’t been replaced. Naturally, doppelgängers adapted to try and disguise as those checking for doppelgängers, however, that was not always successful. These “doppelgänger tests” were designed by some of the best gnome engineers, as such, many doppelgängers dislike gnomes. It is unknown how doppelgängers came to exist, as they all find themselves simply “being”, never knowing their parents or family (if such a thing exists). It is suspected they impregnate the females of the species they disguise as, but that would make it useless to disguise as females, so it is still largely unknown. Society: Usually act solo, but you may find a group working together within a town or two. There was a large group known as the Illuminati, who controlled a large human country, disguised as many high positioning people spread across the country. However, when one was killed by a freak lightning bolt, a massive hunt was conducted, wiping them all out. This is why “doppelgänger tests” are now a thing in human cities. Doppelgängers are known to be one of the most peaceful races, as they never tend to kill their targets, incase they need more memories, and they tend to avoid standing out by starting wars or conflict. They usually just want to simply be part of society. There has never been a recorded case of a civil war or infighting, as they just simply tend to coexist, or settle matters quickly without drawing attention. Illuminati: The largest ever single group of doppelgängers, with 670 active members at it’s peak, who controlled a country from economics, to agriculture, to guilds and factions, and to even being the prime minister (BUT NOT THE KING. One of the princesses was though). Their conduct was having a circular tattoo over one eye, and a golden monocle on one eye, it didn't matter which eyes these were on. The color of the tattoo represented the role of whom they disguised as: Blue - Political/Leaders/Nobles; Green - Agriculture/Environment based; Red - Combat orientated (either warriors or mages); Yellow - Economics/Markets; Pink - Technology/Research; White - Other. For unknown reasons, they stayed away from religious roles and cults. Kazleam: A large group of 56 doppelgangers, who all disguised as non-humans. They were formed after the Illuminati fell, and often tried to get wars started against humans for revenge against their kind. Sometimes they succeeded, and many humans would die in a war pointlessly. Because of their actions, they are classed as the outcasts of doppelgängers, and are often disliked by their own kind. Their conduct is that they wear green bandages/rags over their body, and have cracks appearing over their faces. The cracks are meant to symbolise their broken pride as doppelgängers, whereas the bandages no one knows. It just became a thing one day. However, credit where it’s due, they have yet to have a doppelgänger captured or killed by anyone they try to control/deceive. A few times Kazleams have been discovered, but have always been able to escape. There have been some that were killed by natural causes or wild animals by accident though. Traditions: As Common names: It is a tradition to have the first name the same from first disguise, and the second name the same from the second disguise. Racial traits: Attribute score: Charisma +2, wisdom +1 Age: Very fast growing from birth, reaching average adult size after 4 years. Full shapeshifting expected to learned by 7. Full mental learning finishes around 10. Considered adult at this time. Stop aging physically at this point, as any more mass added is compressed into them. Death comes from mental backlash, after absorbing too many personalities and memories. At 230 years, they start having headaches occasionally. This gets more common until 240, where they get migraines and seizures. By 255, the effects are so bad that they die from the effects. This process can be sped up by constantly extracting lots of different memories from lots of different people. Dietary: BacterivoreBacterivore are bacteria eaters./CarnivoreCarnivores are meat eaters. (Hypercarnivore eat more than 70% meat, mesocarnivore eat 30–70% meat, hypocarnivore eat less than 30% meat) Anurophagy eat frogs * Araneophagy eat spiders * Avivore eat birds * Durophagy eat hard-shelled or exoskeleton bearing organisms * Haematophagy eat blood * Insectivore eat insects * Myrmecophagy eat ants and/or termites * Invertivore eat invertebrates * Keratophagy or Ceratophagy eat horny material, such as wool by cloths moths, or snakes eating their own skin after ecdysis. * Lepidophagy eat fish scales * Molluscivore eat molluscs * Mucophagy eat mucus * Ophiophagy eat snakes * Ovivore eat eggs * Piscivore eat fish * Spongivore eat sponges * Teuthophagore eat mainly squid and other cephalopods * Vermivore eat worms * Zooplanktonivore eat zooplankton /FungivoreFungivore are fungus eaters./HerbivoreHerbivore are plant eaters. * Exudativore eat plant and/or insect exudates (gum, sap, lerp, etc.) * Folivore eat leaves * Florivore eat flower tissue prior to seed coat formation * Frugivore eat fruits * Graminivore eat grasses * Granivore eat seeds * Gumivore eat tree gum * Nectarivore eat nectar * Palynivore eat pollen * Phytoplanktonivore eat phytoplankton * Xylophagy eat wood /OmnivoreOmnivore or all eater. They consume bacteria, meat, fungus and plants. Classification: Anthropoid yōkai Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Size: Medium, ranging between 172.7 - 213.4 cm (5’8” - 7’) tall Speed: 10 metres per turn Senses: Sight: * Weak bright vision: Double disadvantage (lowest 3d20) on bright vision checks (wis). * Regular vision: Single roll (1d20) on regular vision checks (wis). * Poor dim vision: Single disadvantage (lowest 2d20) on dim vision checks (wis). * Terrible darkness vision: Quadruple disadvantage (lowest 5d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Poor hearing: They have a single disadvantage (lowest 2d20) on noise checks (wis) when perpendicular, dice - 2 for facing and dice -5 away. Quite has double disadvantage (lowest 3d20), loud has single roll (1d20). Smell: Weak smell: They have a double disadvantage (lowest 3d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +2 for upwind and dice -2 downwind. Faint has triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20), strong has single disadvantage (lowest 2d20). Racial abilities: Bite: Doppelgängers can bite a target, though depending on the form they take, depends on the amount of damage and type they deal. Typically biting does 1d4 +str# blunt damage. Charmer: As a natural charismatic race, they have an increased advantage to charm, this includes deception, persuasion and most forms of intimidation. Often using their charm to convince and persuade people. They have double advantage (3d20) with and against charm (cha). Circuit Breaker: Lightning and electricity based attacks affect the state of a doppelgänger, and often cause them to lose their disguise. This is how the “doppelgänger tests” are done. Shocking! +d4 roll to damage with these effects. d20 > 15 = not losing disguise. Influenced by Endurance roll. Illusions: Can easily make illusions of the magic and abilities of those they disguise as. Jump: Doppelgängers can jump up to 40 cm +str% high, or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 100 cm +str% long, or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: Doppelgängers can kick a target. Kicking does 1d4 +str# blunt damage. Punch/Slap: When unarmed, doppelgängers can punch or slap a target. Punching or slapping does 1d4 +str# blunt damage. Mind probing: Make a brief mental copy of a target, to replicate surface memories and personality. If any more memories are wanted, the target must be alive to extract them. However, if a doppelgänger extracts too much information, it can start to overwrite it’s original personality. They can “flush” any memories and personality to attempt to return to their original mental state, however, there will still be lingering damage. This does not work on other doppelgängers, or those with high mental resistance. Racial shapeshift: Change into other beings; limited to living forms, no mechanics or anything. Limited only by the mass they carry, but more mass means slower, and much denser movement. Speed, sight, hearing and smell also changes to be between the creature they have shifted into and their natural stats. Turn Off: Very high resistance to charm, as the “sex drive” is only a cover to aid their disguise. They have a double advantage to all forms of charm, using their wisdom check. Languages: They can also pick up languages of those they disguise as, including multiple dialects and accents. *Common *Doppelgän Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for doppelgänger characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case charisma +2 and wisdom +1. Points: (100/115) Endurance (endu), Health: 14/20 (+20%, +2) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 15/25 (+25%, +2) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 9/20 (-10%, -1) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 16/25 +2 = 18 (+40%, +4) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 14/20 (+20%, +2) Luck, Fate, Chance: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Strength (str), Might: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 10/20 +1 = 11 (+5%, +0) *Attributes of the default form. Attributes can be increased when shape-shifting, but not decreased. I.E: Shapeshift to orc increases strength, but won't decrease charisma. Sub-races: (1) Mimic: Technically a sub-race of doppelgänger, mimics disguises themselves as household objects, such as chairs, tables and chests. They prey off of those who are careless enough to let their guard down around these objects. They are not as sentient, and instead work off of instinct, although they quickly learn from experience. They too have a similar weakness to lightning and electricity, but do not have high charisma nor the mind probing capabilities. They do, however, have an even stronger resistance against charms and mental persuasion, as they are the masters of hiding. Ability Score: +1 wisdom, -6 intelligence, +2 endurance Trivia: Category:Races Category:Yōkai Category:Medium